


pumpkins aren't vegetables

by grizzlysnare



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzlysnare/pseuds/grizzlysnare
Summary: victoria doesn't see the point in getting her hands covered in plant guts.
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	pumpkins aren't vegetables

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT BUT... I'M COMING OUT OF A PHASE OF NO MOTIVATION
> 
> anyway, as i'm writing some good old chasefield angst on the side i just wanted to do something fluffy and stupid with second favourite victoria ship

“I’m not touching that.”

So, this was how the evening was going to go. Victoria was stood a few feet away from her wife, her frown deep and her arms crossed. Her wife was at the kitchen table, wrist deep into a pumpkin, all the disgusting orange pumpkin _guts_ covering her hands. She kept trying to encourage Victoria to help out. It wasn’t working.

“Babe, it’s a vegetable – I don’t care if it’s not actually a vegetable – touching it isn’t going to kill you, it doesn’t even feel that gross.”

Victoria raised an eyebrow at that, catching her wife’s eye as she turned around.

“Okay, maybe it _does_ feel a little gross, but definitely not as gross as you’d expect. Have you seriously never carved a pumpkin before?”

“No, Chloe, I haven’t. It’s _weird,_ what kind of person carves their own pumpkins?” 

A small period of silence followed, Victoria feeling sure she'd proved her point. She felt a little less sure when Chloe stopped carving all together, turning around properly. 

“Baby, that’s _definitely_ a rich people thing. What kind of person _doesn't_ carve their own pumpkins?”

Point taken. 

“Your wife, that’s the kind of person. You married a person who doesn’t even carve her own pumpkins.”

Victoria dared to take a few steps over to Chloe now the other woman’s hands weren’t in the disgusting mess on the table. She hugged her carefully, not wanting to get her hands anywhere the slimy stuff. 

“Aw, you still love me. Even if I am covered in plant insides,”

“Whatever, I just thought you looked lame. I felt bad for you.”

She pulled away, prepared to give Chloe a shit-eating grin.

What she got was a hand dragged down her face. A hand that was covered in plant insides. Victoria didn’t even hear herself scream, but she regained control of herself as she gagged, practically falling back onto the ground.

“God, you are _so_ dead!”

“You touched the pumpkin guts! Sticky Vicky touched icky... nope, got no more rhymes." Chloe was smiling so widely that Victoria couldn’t even take herself seriously. She was so cute. Even if she was going to pay for that.

“ _Sticky Vicky_ is going to wash her face. She’s also not going to be having pre-Halloween sex with her wife tonight,” 

“Wait, wait. Hey, come on! No way!”

“Yes way, dirtbag!”

With that, Victoria turned and headed out of the kitchen, trying not to break out into laughter as she went into the downstairs bathroom. 

Never a dull day in the Price household.


End file.
